Punk Lily
by mysterious-angel
Summary: Right-o! I wrote an author's note(please read) i'll be posting soon, i hope. Summary: Full MWPP And Lily, much chaos and some mysterious room, plus a little somehting that noone knew about Lily. ;)
1. Fights, Letters, and Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Fights, Letters, and Diagon Alley  
  
A/N: Whoa! Long chappie! Neways I'm not sure if there is bad language but you have been warned if there is. So here we go.  
  
"You've been suspended again? It's only the second day!" Lily's dad growled at her, Lily just yawned. She had just given him the paper that explained how and why she got suspended. Once again she had gotten into a fight with another kid, an annoying boy named Jeremy Philips. He had been making fun of her saying that she was a boy pretending to be a girl and how know one liked her. So she did the one thing she knew would shut him up, she punched him in his nose.  
  
"Go to you room!" Her father yelled. She missed what he had said earlier and she got up without a witty come back. She did roll her eyes as she passed him and climbed the stairs to her room. She entered her room and she was happy that she had moved out of her older sister's room two days ago. They had been sharing a room since Lily had been able to sleep in a 'big girl' bed, or so her mum called it. She had the smaller room but that made it easier to arrange her things the way she liked it. Her and her sister had once been friends but that ended about a year ago when Lily was ten and had found her own style. She loved all music except for pop, she hated pop music with passion. Unfortunately that was all her sister listened to.  
  
Lily grabbed her flip-flops and opened the window, outside was a large tree. She slid herself on to the ledge and leapt to the nearest branch. Lily climbed down the tree and then slipped on her flip-flops. She cut through the trees in her back yard and arrived at Remus' house, he was the only friend she had at her school. Before ringing the doorbell she wiped her sweaty brow, it was the end of summer but still felt like July. The bell was answered almost immediately, by Remus. Lily smiled and said "Hi! How are you?"  
  
Remus motioned her inside and said. "Fine, I was just about to go to your house to invite you to a party I'm having tomorrow night. Its formal." Remus said, looking at Lily as though she might explode.  
  
Lily laughed and said. "Sure I'll come, Petunia is going to a concert and dad will be driving her. So I can stay as long as I like."  
  
Remus led her to the kitchen and pulled out some cookies and milk. Remus poured some milk into two glasses and said. "So did I hear right? You got suspended?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, proudly. "Yep! I beat up Jeremy again." Remus shook his head in disgust, but still smiling.  
  
"And your proud?" Lily looked at Remus with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"And you wouldn't be?" She asked.  
  
Remus thought it over and said. "Your right, I guess I would be proud. What are you wearing to my party?"  
  
Lily laughed and said. "You really know how to change the subject, don't you? I don't really know. Petunia's dresses are all to long for me."  
  
Remus smiled and said. "Well you know my mum would love to dress you up. lets go find her."  
  
He grabbed her hand, knocking a cookie from it and dragged her towards his mother's room. He knocked on the door and opened it. His mother was sitting on her bed reading a book. She put it down as soon as they came in.  
  
"Mum, Lily would like you to dress her up for the party tomorrow." He said, pushing Lily forward. Mrs. Lupin looked Lily over for a second, jumped up and rushed over to Lily.  
  
"Is this true? OK then lets get moving!" She grabbed Lily's hand and once again she was dragged off to another room. Mrs. Lupin pointed to a chair and said. "Remi, you sit there. And you have to tell us what you think. Lily I'll hand you the dress and you try them on in the bathroom. OK? Now go and take this one." She handed Lily a blue dress and pushed her into the bathroom.  
  
Lily took off her baggy red pants and black tank top that she was wearing. She tried the dress on and hated it immediately, it was something Petunia would wear. It had so many ruffles Lily quit counting them as soon as she started. She walked out gave a quick turn and went back in with another dress Mrs. Lupin gave her. This one was purple and it had a pink train, another one Petunia would wear. Lily was sure Petunia had one like this in her closet. Lily walked out grumbling and said. "No!"  
  
Mr. Lupin handed her another and Lily walked back into the bathroom. This went on like this for about two hours, until Lily just randomly grabbed a dress from the closet and tried it on. As Lily put it on she knew she had it. Zipping herself she turned towards the mirror and smiled. The dress was perfect! It was a light sea green dress that was tight at the top but flared gracefully from the waist down. It was u-neck, it had thin straps, and a dark green shawl to go with it.  
  
"Lily are you having trouble?" Mrs. Lupin called. In response Lily opened the door and stepped out. Their mouths dropped in unison. Mrs. Lupin was the first to recover.  
  
"That dress was simply made for you!" She said happily.  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. "You are so gonna stun my friends at the party!"  
  
"Yea like I'd want to empress some guys! Especially some of your dorky friends!" Lily said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Mrs. Lupin laughed and said. "Why don't you go change and we'll figure out the hair tomorrow. Can you come over early?" Lily nodded and went back into the bathroom. She changed and left the dress on the bed.  
  
She and Remus went down to the playroom and played video games until Lily said. "I gotta go home its already dark." Remus looked out the window and nodded. Lily followed him to the front door and left saying "See ya tomorrow!" she jogged home, slipped off her flip-flops and climbed up the tree. She jumped into her room and groaned. Her door, that she had left closed, was open. As if reading her mind her dad walked into her room.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?" He bellowed.  
  
"I was out! Got a problem with that?" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me!" He raised his hand a hit Lily across the face, hard. Lily clutched her cheek and looked at her father angrily, but all she saw was red. Suddenly her father was thrown out of the room and hit his head on the wall. she heard him groan as her door slammed shut. Lily sat on her bed still clutching her cheek she looked at the door. She could hear her father getting up and walking down the stairs, and she could hear Petunia asking what had happened. Lily looked at the door and wondered. How did I do that? It always happens when I'm mad. I wasn't even near my dad, or the door when it shut. Maybe I'm telekinetic. She had been researching things on ESP and found out that she might be telekinetic. If she pointed and concentrated on something she could make it come to her, as long as it was small and didn't weigh much.  
  
Lily sat on her bed thinking for quite a while, not noticing anything around. When she finally realized something was tapping on the window she jumped a mile in the air and fell off her bed. Lily now sprawled out on the floor, looked up at the window. She gasped, there perched on the ledge was a large barn owl. Lily climbed to her feet and held out her arm. The bid bird flew over to Lily, landed and held out it's foot. Lily noticed the letter clutched in the bird's claw, and she removed it. She placed the letter on the bed and picked up a piece of toast from earlier that day and fed it to the owl, who took it graciously. He gave a little hoot and flew out the window. Lily looked after it until she couldn't see it anymore, then she turned to the letter. I wonder what this is. Lily thought as she reached for the letter. She turned it over and read:  
  
To: Miss L. Evans The smallest room upstairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey  
  
Lily slightly puzzled flipped the letter over and on the back was a coat of arms with the letter 'H' surrounded by a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake. The envelope was thick and heavy and the writing was an emerald- green color. Lily opened the envelope and read the first paper. Lily gasped, read the paper again and gasped again.  
  
"I'm a witch!" She whispered to herself. Lily ran out of her room and down the stairs, saying. Lily ran out of her room and down the stairs, saying. "Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad." She burst into the living room, her father and Petunia were watching TV. Petunia looked at her sister and snapped. "Stop saying that or you'll drive us all crazy!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her sister and handed the letters to he dad. He read it slowly, then looked up at Lily. "Is this real?" Lily nodded, she looked at the letter and noticed other papers.  
  
"Dad let me see those other papers." Lily said and took the papers from her father. After scanning the papers, Lily asked. "Where is this Leaky Cauldron?" Her father shrugged and said. "Let me read the rest of the papers. You go up to your room and we'll talk about this in the morning, because you are still grounded." Lily rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to her room. She collapsed on to her bed and thought. For the second time that night, someone was tapping on Lily's window. Lily jumped up and held out her arm again, a small red owl flew over. "Hey there, Beautiful!" Lily said, taking the letter from the birds foot and let it sit on her bed. Lily opened the blank envelope and read the letter. It said:  
  
Lily, Hey! I hope I didn't get you into trouble! When I got my letter I saw another owl fly down the road. So I had Sham (the owl) follow it and he found out it was going to you. So after we talked a little, I decided to write to you. You must be so confused! Well my family is a wizarding family so I know about everything. So if you need any help just ask your truly! My mum wants to know if you want to come with us to get your school supplies? We are going in a week from tomorrow, so go ask your dad right now! I can wait.. Stop reading and go ask!!!  
  
Lily put the letter down laughing and ran down stairs, into the living room. "Hey dad, Remus just owled me and he was wondering if I could go with him to get my school supplies. Can I? Please!" Lily asked. "Daddy don't let her go to that freak show school! It would be to embarrassing! And what would I tell my friends! DADDY!" Petunia complained in a shrill voice. Lily's father looked sternly at his eldest daughter, and said. "Petunia you sister is going and we'll find something to tell your friends. Yes Lily you may go with him, just tell me when your going." Lily smiled and said. "A week from tomorrow." Lily bounded up the stairs and finished reading her letter. Most of it was about the party tomorrow and what time she should come over. Lily took out a piece of paper and wrote him back. Telling him that she could go and she would be there tomorrow. She put the letter in an envelope and gave it to the little bird, who went off flying. Lily laid in bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next day Petunia woke the house screaming about how she didn't have anything to wear. Lily groaned and rolled over and promptly fell back to sleep. The second time she woke no one else was home, Lily smiled and put her favorite white and black baggy pants and her red tank top. She brushed her teeth and checked the clock, she was supposed to be over at Remus' house at Four thirty, it was now twelve o'clock. Lily went into the living room and watched t.v. until it was time for her to go over. Lily left the house at a jog, arriving at Remus' in no time. She knocked on the door, which was opened a second later by Mrs. Lupin.  
  
"Hey, Mrs. Lupin!" Lily said stepping into the house. Mrs. Lupin smiled and said.  
  
"Are you ready for a makeover?" Lily groaned, she really didn't like dresses, they were her sister's style. Lily had always preferred pants to skirts. But never the less she followed Mrs. Lupin up to the room they were in yesterday. Mrs. Lupin had the dress laid out on the bed, and a makeup desk with a big mirror on it next to the bathroom.  
  
"All right we'll start with hair, then makeup, and then the dress. Why don't you sit there." Mrs. Lupin said, pointing to the chair in front of the desk.. Lily sat down and looked at her reflection. She had dark red hair that fell down to her butt, bright green eyes and a gorgeous tan from being at the beach every day for two weeks. Apart from the beach, the vacation was living hell with her Father and Petunia.  
  
Mrs. Lupin was studding Lily, trying to figure out what she should do. Then it hit her, she clapped her hands in joy and made Lily jump.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Lily said in mock anger. Mrs. Lupin only smiled and started to work on her hair. Lily turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see what was happening. After about ten minutes, which Lily thought was ten hours, Mrs. Lupin picked up some makeup, still not turning Lily around. It took a while to find the right shade of everything but Mrs. Lupin finally turned Lily around and said. "Done!"  
  
Lily smiled, was that really her? Her dark red hair was up in a neat bun, with a few strands hanging down framing her face. She had black eyeliner around her eyes making them stand out even more, her lips were a light red color. Lily smiled at Mrs. Lupin, who smiled back and said. "Go put the dress on." Lily nodded, not knowing what to say, picked up the dress and went into the bathroom. She slipped into the dress and stepped out of the bathroom. Mrs. Lupin clapped and whistled.  
  
"Honey you look great, come check yourself out in the mirror." She said, pulling Lily over to the mirror, Lily looked at her self and gasped. Is that me?!? Lily wondered. Lily saw Mrs. Lupin look at her watch and gasp. "Its time to go people are all ready showing up at the door." She said, while looking out the window. Mrs. Lupin turned back to Lily and said. "Would you like to come greet people with me?"  
  
"All right." Lily said, and she followed Mrs. Lupin down the endless halls. They arrived at the door just as someone was ringing it. Mrs. Lupin opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, How are you?" she said as a plump woman and a skinny man came in. the woman saw Lily and let out a little squeal. "Who is this beautiful young lady?" Mrs. Lupin smiled and winked at Lily. "This is Lily one of Remus' friends."  
  
Lily smiled at the plump lady, and said. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Morgan" Just as she said that Remus came down the stairs, and walked over to the door.  
  
"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I must take Lily to meet my friends. Excuse us." He said, gently pulling Lily away. "You would have been there forever if it wasn't for me!" Remus said after they were out of ear shot.  
  
Lily smiled and said. "So are your friends really here?" She was excited to meet them, from what Remus told her they were big trouble makers. I guess I'll like them well enough, as long as they aren't antifeminist. Lily thought and Remus said. "No they're not here yet. But what's a little white lie. Right?" Lily smiled and shook her head. Remus continued. "I figured we'd wait in here, we'll hear them the moment they come in." They walked into an empty room and sat down on a sofa.  
  
"Remus do they come over you house often?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus looked over at Lily and said. "Not as often as you do. Why?"  
  
"Well have you ever shown them our secret?" she asked.  
  
Remus smiled and said. "No way! That is so ours, I don't even think the house elves know about it."  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled and she said. "You know I still have yet to see one and you promised!"  
  
Remus looked around and said. "All right follow me." He got up and left the room with Lily right behind him. He walked down a hall, then another. Finally they stopped at two very large double doors. Lily turned to Remus and looked at him questionably. Remus nodded at the door and Lily gently pushed it open. She gasped.  
  
Inside were dozens among dozens of odd creatures, with big green eyes and large bat-like ears. They were bustling about cooking food and preparing it. One took notice in Lily and gave her sweet after sweet. Lily smiled politely, not trusting her self to speak, handed the sweets back to the elf and walked out.  
  
"Remus. oh my god! That was so creepy!." She said as soon as the doors slammed shut.  
  
Remus smiled and said. "Well you wanted to see them. Come on we better go."  
  
Lily looked at Remus angrily and said. "Well you could have warned me!" She took off down the hall, walking angrily. She remember where to go because she had made sure she could get back to the party in case Remus decided to leave her. She turned a corner and walked into the party room, Remus was right behind her.  
  
"Lily wait!" He called and grabbed her arm, making her face him. "Look I was just kidding, and I can see from your face you thought I would have left you. Right now I'm thinking its not such a bad idea."  
  
Lily's eyes flashed and Remus gulped, he knew he went to far, Lily's own mother left her and her family when she was six. "Lily, I'm sorry." He said, Lily snapped her arm away, turned around and walked away quickly.  
  
She didn't get to far before she ran into another person. They both fell to the floor and Lily looked over at the other person, she was already pissed couldn't everyone see that! She saw that the person who knocked into her was a fat boy about her age, with brow hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Watch where your going!" Lily hissed, her eyes flashing. The boy cowered back and mumbled something. The boy quickly climbed to his feet and offered his hand to Lily, at that precise moment two other boys appeared next to the one who knocked into her.  
  
"Man Peter you really know how to get the girls! We must have mistaken you!" Said the boy with black hair and gray-green eyes while the other boy with black hair and green eyes laughed. Lily looked up at the boy named Peter and knocked his hand away. She flipped up landing on her feet and glared at the three boys, who were looking at her with mouths open.  
  
"What?" Lily snapped. The boy with Gray-green eyes opened his mouth and closed it, nothing came out. Peter stepped closer to Lily and asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Lily looked at him in disgust and said. "NO! Get the hell away, you creep! Ugh!" his friends laughed as Peter blushed, then he looked angry.  
  
"You better be careful, if you piss me off I'll tell my dad and he's close with the head of the Ministry. God your acting like a muggle." He said angrily, but not nearly as angry as Lily was. His friends looked shocked at what he said, so Lily forced her self to keep calm and said.  
  
"And you better be careful, that move I just did was after being in karate since I was four-"  
  
"Who are you parents? They sound like they are pretending to be muggles!" Peter interrupted. Lily looked sharply at Peter and with a graceful movement she punched him in the nose. Crimson blood flowed from his nose which as it seems Lily had broken. He staggered backward and fell to the ground, landing on his butt. "I am a muggle, you pig!" Lily said very calmly, just then Remus came over.  
  
"Hey Lily! It seems you met James and Sirius but where's Peter?" Remus asked glancing around, then he saw the blood on the floor. his eyes followed it and he saw Peter, still siting on the floor in a daze. Remus looked at Lily who was watching him with a slight smile on her face, she looked like after every fight she had been in, she was surprisingly calm.  
  
"Lily!" Remus groaned, and he walked over to Peter and helped him up.  
  
"Remus." Lily said in the same tone. Remus ignored her and told Peter to go find his mother. Peter hurried off looking for Mrs. Lupin and Remus turned to Lily.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"Well he started making fun of my muggle family. So I had to teach him, he did seem to want to get into trouble when he tried to look cool in front of James and Sirius. What are you guys his followers?" Lily asked the two boys.  
  
"On the contrary, Lily, he follows us." Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. So you boys care to do something? Anything?"  
  
"We could go play some games." Remus offered. The others nodded and they followed Remus out of the hall and into the playroom. After they played a few games, the door opened and in stepped peter. Lily ignored him but the boys didn't.  
  
"Hey, you all right? Did my mum fix you up?" Remus asked, briefly looking up from the game of exploding snap.  
  
Peter scowled and said. "Yea she fixed me. I had a broken nose, no thanks to her." Nodding towards Lily.  
  
"Hey I'd watch it if I were you. You wouldn't want it to happen again would you." Lily said looking at her cards. She looked up, smiling, put her last card down and said. "I win!"  
  
The boys looked at their cards which exploded with a loud snap, and cover the losers with dust. Lily laughed her self into hysteria. The boys looked shocked and then they laughed, all except for Peter. Who scowled and said. "Your mother, Remus, says its time for dinner." And with that he walked out leaving the others, who were desperately trying to regain their breath.  
  
"What's so funny?" James said between fits of laughter and gulps of breath.  
  
Lily looked at him and said. "I don't know" That caused them to crack up even more.  
  
They regained their breathing and left the playroom. They joined everyone at the table, sat down together and ate dinner. They finished up with everyone else and followed the crowd into a ball room. Peter had been keeping his distance from Lily all evening, but tried to hang out with the boys as much as possible. They danced the night away, Lily danced with Remus, Sirius and James a couple of times and then later with some other boys. The boys seemed to flock towards her but she didn't seem to notice of care. All she did was hang out with Remus and his friends. They learned a lot about each other and while they were talking about Quidditch, Lily looked at her watch, it was a quarter to three. Lily gasped.  
  
Remus looked at Lily and asked. "What's up?"  
  
"What's up? Oh my god I lost track of time and now its two forty five!" Lily said, jumping up, she ran out of the room and into the room where she left her clothes. Quickly she changed out of her dress and hopped into the shower. She turned it off and rubbed the makeup and hair spray off. She jumped out of the shower and put on her pants and tank top. She ran down the stairs and over to Remus, Sirius and James. "Sorry about that but my dad said he'll be home at three. So I gotta go." Remus nodded but Sirius and James were staring at Lily.  
  
"Something for you boys?" Lily asked. The two boys stammered over their apologies but Lily cut them off. "Yes, OK, whatever! I gotta go. Remi I'll see you later!" She ran out the front door and around the big house. She ran through the trees, arriving in her backyard, she sprinted into the house and up the stairs. Where she tore off her clothes, put her hair up in a towel and jumped into bed. Only to jump up again and turn off her light, she jumped in to her bed again. Just in time too! Lily thought as she glanced out her window and saw the car pulling into the driveway. Lily settled down in her bed and fell asleep, she did have a long day.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The week passed quickly for Lily, she spent most of it in her room since she was still grounded. Finally the day came, the day she had been waiting for, the day she went to Diagon ally. Lily got dressed in her black and blue baggy pants and a white tank top and bounded down the stairs. "I'm leaving!" Lily called from the door.  
  
"Do you have enough money?" her father called. "Yes, bye." Lily said as she pulled the door shut behind her. She ran through the woods and over to Remus' front door. She rang the door bell, which was answered by an elf the moment the ring had stopped.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Lily. Mr. Remus will be here in a minute. Would you like something to eat? Ziffie will go and get you something, if that is what you wish." The elf babbled. Lily smiled at the elf and said.  
  
"No thank you. I'll just wait for Remus down here." The elf nodded and left Lily in the entrance hall. Lily only waited a minute, which she spent looking at the pictures hanging on the walls, before Remus came down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, ready for your official peek at the wizarding world?" he asked as he lead her into the living room.  
  
"Ready! I can't wait to see this place!" Lily said happily.  
  
Remus grabbed a pot off the mantel above the fire place and said. "All right. We'll be going alone, and by floo powder. Now you take this bit of floo powder and throw it into the fire place, then you say Diagon ally. All right? Make sure you say it clear and keep your arms and legs tucked in and close your eyes. Here you go." He handed her a pinch of glittering powder.  
  
Lily stepped up to the fire, looked back at Remus, who winked, and threw it into the fire. "Diagon ally." Lilly said, and stepped into the fire. She felt a tug behind her navel as she pitched forward. Remembering Remus' warnings she kept her arms and legs tucked in, and her eyes shut. Suddenly she was thrown out and she tumbled to the ground. Lily whipped her eyes and opened them. She looked around trying to take everything in, when suddenly she was knocked down to the floor again. Lily groaned and tried to roll over, but someone was on top of her. Lily looked up and saw a black hair boy.  
  
"Sirius get your dumb friend off me!" Lily said, chuckling. Suddenly there was another crash and more weight was placed on Lily. "Sirius! Stop laughing and get these people off ME!" Lily screamed. Sirius, laughing, grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her out from under the two people. Lily turned around angrily and looked down. James was now on the bottom and Remus was on top of him, both tangled up.  
  
James looked up and said. "Help!" Lily looked down at the two and she couldn't hold it in any more. Lily busted out laughing, tears streaming down her face, she collapsed to the ground. Sirius started laughing as he looked around at the people staring at them. Sirius helped James and Remus up then he had to steady Lily because she was still laughing and couldn't hold herself up.  
  
"So fancy meeting you guys here." Remus said while holding on to Lily. She shook her self lose of the two boys and looked at James.  
  
"What were you doing? Were you playing football or something?" Lily demanded. James and Sirius looked at Remus curiously. Remus noticed he was being looked at and said. "Its a muggle game."  
  
"So are you guys here to get your school stuff?" Sirius asked. "First off I'm NOT a guy and second yes we are." Lily snapped. "Touchy" Sirius replied with a smile. Lily smiled back at him and said. "Yea I know are you guys here for school too?"  
  
"Yea, want to go together? No parents! I guess they figured out that we couldn't get into to much trouble." James said laughing.  
  
"All righty then lets get moving. Where should we go first?" Lily asked, Remus looked around and pointed to a large white building called Gringotts. "There." He said as they headed off to the building.  
  
Twenty minutes later the walked out of the bank with pockets full of money. They started wondering up and down the road looking at the shops when Lily suggested they go into the book store called Flourish and Blotts. They walked in and picked up all their school books first, then looked at the other ones.  
  
Remus and James had to drag Lily and Sirius away from a book about bewitching your friends. They left the store and Lily said. "Lets go get our wands!" The boys agreed and they walked across the street to a store. 'Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' in peeling gold letters was written above the door. The opened the door and somewhere the tinkling of a bell was heard. They stood at the door in silence, looking around at the columns of long boxes that reached the ceiling. Lily walked over to one of the smaller columns and pulled out a box. She opened it and found a long brown wand, she gently picked it up and turned it around.  
  
"Lily! what are you doing?" Remus whispered. Lily turned to him and smiled. She lifted the wand and swished it around. The boys' eyes grew wide in wonder, as Lily felt warmth in her fingers and the wand lit up with sparks. Lily quickly brought her arm down when she heard clapping.  
  
"Very good Lily Evans! It seems you didn't need my help at all." A man said as came out of the shadows. He was very old with pale shining eyes, he stepped up to Lily and took the wand from her hands. Then with a swish of his cloak he was behind the counter looking at the wand threw glasses. "Ah yes, Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made of willow and unicorn hair. Perfect for charm work, it chose you well and quick if I might add." He said as he wrapped up the wand. "Now for your friends. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Here." He said as he handed the each a wand. "Just do what Lily did."  
  
The boys looked at each other and shrugged, James raised his am and swished it. Suddenly a loud boom sounded and several boxes flew off their self. Sirius followed and the same thing happened. Only Remus' lit up with sparks. "Ah yes. You've been chosen Remus. Twelve and a half inches, sturdy, made of pine and phoenix feather. Best for Defense against dark arts work." Mr. Ollivander said as he took the wand from Remus and wrapped it up. He then grabbed two other wands and handed them to James and Sirius.  
  
They went through dozens and dozens of wands before both Sirius' and James' wands' lit up with sparks.  
  
"James, yes you have Eleven inches, Mahogany and heartstrings of a dragon, pliable, great for transfiguration, I believe. And Sirius, you have thirteen and a quarter inches, made of dogwood and a phoenix feather, strong, also great for transfiguration." Mr. Ollivander said as he took the two wands and wrapped them up. "All right here you go." He handed James' and Sirius' wands back to them and they all paid for their wands.  
  
"OK so where to next?" James asked.  
  
Sirius looked around and said. "How about there." They walked into a store filled with cauldrons and the other things they needed. After buying every thing they need, then they headed up to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Thirty minutes later they walked out of the shop and stood on the sidewalk.  
  
"Can we got to the pet shop? I want to get a pet for school. I've never been allowed to have one. Petunia says she allergic to everything I like." Like said, the last part darkly.  
  
"All right, I think I want a owl to send letters." James said. And with that they walked over to a small shop filled with different animals, normal muggle ones and exotic ones. Remus and James went straight to the owl section, while Lily and Sirius walked to the back of the shop to the exotic animals.  
  
"Aw isn't he cute." Lily said pointing to a little dog like creature curled up in a little ball. It lifted its head and looked right at Lily. "He looks like a little pug."  
  
"A what?" Sirius asked looking at the dog-like animal. Which looked from Lily to Sirius and back.  
  
"Its a muggle dog." Lily replied, the dog looked at Sirius and started growling.  
  
"Whoa there." Sirius said as he started backing away. Lily laughed and looked into another cage, which held a baby griffin no larger then her two fists put together. "Hey this one is cute." Sirius said. Lily looked up from the griffin and saw Sirius pointing, Lily walked over to Sirius and gasped.  
  
In the cage was a cross between a Unicorn and a Pegasus, curled up in a little ball. The little horse was a pure white with a gold horn. Lily nodded and walked past the cages to the darkest corner of the shop. Lily looked into the tanks, one had five pure red snakes, another had an animal that looked like a snake with two hind legs and wings, and yet another had a little lion with wings.  
  
Lily looked into the last cage pushed farthest into the corner. A pure black falcon was sleeping in a huddled form, it's head beneath its wing, Lily made no sound as she leaned closer. The Falcon felt her eyes on him, it lifted its head and opened its red and gold eyes and stared at her.  
  
Lily smiled slightly as the bird cocked it's head at her. "Hello." Lily said in a soft voice. The bird looked in Lily's eyes and cooed softly.  
  
"Hey, who are you talking to?" someone said behind her. Lily jumped and whirled around. Sirius was looking at her oddly, and said. "What's wrong?" Lily was about to say something but the bird started screeching in a high pitch. Sirius dragged Lily away from the loud bird and said. "Wow that was loud."  
  
Lily laughed and said. "You nearly scared me to death! Why'd you sneak up on me?" Sirius was now laughing and he tried to talk.  
  
"I heard you talking to someone and I came over." He finally said. Lily looked back at the cage and smiled. "I think I found my new pet. Isn't he gorgeous?" Lily asked no one in particular. Sirius gave Lily a weird look but shrugged.  
  
"All right we'll pick her up later, I want to pick up an owl before we go." Sirius said while pulling Lily away from the exotic creatures and over to the owlery. They glanced at the different owls before Sirius finally choose a medium sized screech owl. They went to the desk so Sirius could pay for his owl, there they met up with James and Remus. James had a medium large snowy owl while Remus had a medium sized Hawk-owl.  
  
"Looks like you three think alike. All Medium sized owls, wow I feel out of place." Lily said as Remus was paying for his owl.  
  
"Why?" Remus said absentmindedly.  
  
"Well you'll just have to find out and Sirius don't you tell them." Lily said warningly. She stepped up to the counter and said. "Hi, I'd like the bird in the corner of the exotic creatures." The girl's, behind the counter, eyes got big but she nodded anyway.  
  
"Neil, this girl would like number 13 in exotic creatures." The girl called to another worker not to far away. Neil nodded and beckoned for Lily to follow him. The boys followed Lily as she followed Neil to number 13 in exotic creatures.  
  
"Now are you sure you want him? He is quite nasty, and he took a nice chomp out of a friend of mine." Neil said as he picked up a smaller cage and opened the cage door.  
  
"Yea Lily are you sure you want him?" James said staring at the bird as Neil tried to get him in the cage.  
  
"Yes I'm positive! Hey why don't you let me try." Lily said, the last sentence spoken to Neil. He handed her the small cage and stepped away from the bird. Lily stepped up and said. "Hey babe, time to take you home." Lily reached inside and the Falcon climbed onto her arm. She pulled him out and petted him a little before putting him in the cage. She turned back to the others, who were looking at her with large eyes. Neil was the first to recover.  
  
"No one has ever gotten that close to him before without being bitten. That was just. Wow!" He said. Lily giggled and headed to the front of the store. She was finished paying by the time the boys decided to come to the front. They all left together, clutching their new pets.  
  
"I'm getting hungry, you guys wanna stop at the ice cream shop?" Sirius said as they walked down the street.  
  
"Yea! Lets go. Race you there!" James said as he took off running, Sirius followed, then Remus. Lily looked after the boys, wishing she could beat them to the ice cream shop. She closed her eyes as she stood in the middle of the road. When she opened her eyes she was standing next to a table, Lily looked around and saw a large sign with ice cream on it. She sat down on the chair and looked around for the boys.  
  
Little did Lily know she could apparate with out saying the words or using a wand. Slowly she would become less apparent to the people around her, until they all just don't see her. Then she would transport herself to the place she wanted to go to, not needing a picture in her mind to do it either.  
  
Someone tapped her on her shoulder, Lily looked up and found a boy with blond hair, and a pale, pointed face. He looked to be about her age, Lily gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lucius Malfoy. You might have heard of my family, we are very important people." Lucius Malfoy said.  
  
Lily gave him a puzzled look but said. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and no I haven't heard of your family. I'd think someone as important as you should be well known but since I haven't heard of you family I might think that you aren't as important as you say you are, and that you just use that line to pick up chicks who aren't interested." Someone started clapping, Lily and Lucius both looked in that direction. James, Sirius, and Remus were standing behind Lucius.  
  
"Go Lily! So Malfoy trying to hit on my muggle friend?" James said, he laughed as Lucius' face went red. He stomped off leaving Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus laughing.  
  
"I hope not all wizards and witches are like him, I don't think I'll be able to handle the excitement. So are you guys hungry?" Lily said as the boys joined her at the table.  
  
"YEA!" The three boys coursed together. Lily shook her head and motioned for the waiter to come over.  
  
After they got their food and started eating it Lily rummaged through her bags and found her book, A Hogwarts History. She started reading the first couple pages then looked up. Sirius and James were starring at her, Sirius' spoon was hanging out of his mouth, and James' was half way up to his mouth.  
  
"Who would have known?!? Lily a book worm?" Sirius mumbled over his spoon. Lily laughed and shook her head.  
  
"And who would have known? One Hundred Thousand sperms and YOU had to be the fastest." Lily said mockingly. James dropped his spoon and turned red, Remus just laughed out. Soon followed by James, Lily and then Sirius.  
  
"Good one Lily!" James said while laughing. Lily nodded towards him smiling and went back to her book. Sirius started up a conversation about the best Quidditch teams.  
  
"No the Chudley Cannons are better so much better!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily looked up from her book and asked. "What's Quidditch?" James and Sirius gaped at her of a few second before explaining loudly everything about Quidditch. Lily no understanding anything the two were saying went back to her book, James and Sirius didn't take notice.  
  
"OK! I'm done and you can stop trying to explain your sport, its making no sense." Lily said interrupting Sirius' and James' argument on which place is better, Beater or Seeker.  
  
"Yea I'm done too. Where do we need to go next?" Remus said as he dug out some money from his pockets, the other did the same.  
  
Sirius looked at his piece of paper and said. "Looks as though we got everything. You guys ready to go to the Quidditch store?"  
  
James looked excited, as did Remus. Lily shrugged her shoulders but allowed the boys to drag her across the street to a large shop fill with brooms. Lily's eyes grew large and round as she looked at all the brooms, she was very much obvious about where Sirius, James, and Remus were pulling her to. The came to a stop behind a large group of people, who were talking excitedly about something, Lily didn't quite catch it. They pushed their way up to the front, now Lily could see clearly. Her mouth dropped, as she stared at the broom being modeled. The broom was the greatest thing she had ever seen, it had a sleek handle, and the bristles were perfectly positioned for the faster flight, it was a Nimbus.  
  
"That's the newest, fastest broom so far." Someone whispered in her ear, she turned and found James staring at her. Lily nodded and looked back at the broom. They finally detached themselves from the crowd and looked around the rest of the store. James and Sirius brought some wax for their brooms, Remus just shifted through posters of some famous teams and players, Lily stood beside him looking at the posters. After they'd all had their fill of the Quidditch shop the headed outside.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch and said. "Well it's 2:38, I told my mum we'd be home by three so we got to get going. Remus we'll catch up with you later, and you too Lily."  
  
"Highly doubtful, since I'm still grounded. I was lucky enough to come here but I did need my supplies but bye anyway." Lily said and James and Sirius started heading down the road.  
  
Lily turned to Remus and he said. "Well come on lets get going, we're taking the floo back home." He lead Lily to a public fireplace and handed her some floo powder.  
  
She threw it into the fire and said. "The Lupin's" she felt the tug behind her navel as she pitched forward. She stumbled out and moved away from the fire place as she dusted herself off. Remus showed up a second later and dusted himself off too.  
  
"Time for me to go. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Lily said as they headed for the door.  
  
"All right, I'll see you there. Bye." Remus said as Lily walked away.  
  
"Bye." She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the forest. 


	2. The train ride

Chapter 2, Train Ride A/N This one also has a bit of language, so don't bug me you have been warned! On with the story!!!  
  
The time went quickly for Lily. She mostly spent her time locked in her room reading her books and learning spells. Finally the day came when Lily is supposed to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily! Hurry up! And get down here!" Her father called up to her from the stairs, unfortunately for Lily didn't hear the slur of drunkenness in his voice.  
  
"Coming, Dad hang on." Lily called down, as she put her last book into her backpack. The rest of Lily's things were already by the door. She gave her room one last look before she turned off the light and shut the door behind her. Lily turned around and came face to face with her father. Lily gave a small squeak and then said. "Oh dad its you! What's up?"  
  
Lily's dad just looked at her angrily. "You are not going to your school. You will stay here!" He said crisply, but Lily wasn't fooled, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.  
  
"Dad go away! Your drunk so don't mess with me." Lily said calmly. Her father in response raised his hand and smacked Lily across the cheek. Lily held her cheek in surprise, then she dodged the next hit, hit her own father in the stomach and headed for her room. Her father regained his balance, but stumbled over the table that held a ugly vase, causing it to fall to the floor, which shattered on impact. Her bent down and picked up the largest, and sharpest pieces of the broken pottery. Slowly he advanced on his daughter, who was busy trying to get her jammed door open.  
  
"You are not going to that ridiculous school." He said without slurring.  
  
Lily turned around, scared, and whispered. "Dad just let me through."  
  
He shook his head and grabbed Lily by the arm. Lily looked under her father's arm, to her things that were down by the stairs. Her beautiful black, hawk was staring up at her, with his large red eyes. Suddenly the cage started to shake, and her bird, Never-moe let out an ear piercing scream. The cage door, that Lily was staring so hard at, popped open. Never- moe flew out and headed straight for Lily's father, who turned to see what Lily was looking at. He ducked, just in time, and Lily saw her chance to break away. She wrenched her arm from her father's grasp and ran for the stairs. Unfortunately, her father saw this and reached out to grab her, forgetting what was in his hand.  
  
Suddenly, Lily's arm was in major pain. She was almost to scared to look down, and regretted it when she did. Her arm was already bloody, and there was a gash about four inches on her arm. Lily looked up at her father, with terror in her eyes. Her dad looked at his daughter, then the broken vase piece, and back at Lily. Slowly he dropped the vase and staggered into his room.  
  
Lily looked at the closed door with a mixture of terror, relief, and disgust. Then she turned around, ran down the stairs, gathered her things, and left the house. Heading for the woods and to Remus'.  
  
Lily emerged from the woods and saw Remus loading his car. "Hey Remus! I haven't see you in forever! Um.. can I get a ride with you, my dad isn't a stable driver right now." She called when she had gotten closer.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go tell my mom." Remus trailed off as his eyes left Lily's face and traveled to her arm. "What happened?"  
  
"My dad got drunk and he knocked over a vase. I don't want to get into the bloody details." She said, then nervously laughed at her joke.  
  
"My mom isn't a nurse but we have a first aid kit in the bathroom. We'll get some gauze and wrap that up. Come on." Remus said while pulling Lily into his house. Reluctantly she allowed him to pull her into the bathroom and wrap her arm up. "Remus! Are you ready?" Remus' mom yelled.  
  
"Yea I'll be down in a second." He called back. "Come on we better no be late." And with that they ran out of the bathroom and bolted out the door. Mrs. Lupin was waiting in the car when they got there, they hopped in the back seat.  
  
"Lily!" Remus' mother said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought your dad was taking you."  
  
"Lily's dad got tied up and I said it was all right if we took her." Remus answered. As they pulled out of the driveway, and head to King's crossing.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin? How do you get to our platform? I mean, is there such thing as platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked while looking down at her ticket.  
  
Mrs. Lupin chuckled and said. "I guess you'll have to wait, its kind of hard to explain." Lily just shrugged and watched her town fly by.  
  
Finally they stopped at the train station and hauled their things out. Remus and Lily followed Mrs. Lupin's brisk walk to platform nine.  
  
"All right, now this is how you get into your platform." Mrs. Lupin said when they stopped in front of the barrier between platform nine and ten. "You must go through that barrier. Best do it at a run if your scared, but it is pretty easy." She said with a knowing smile.  
  
"I'll go first." Lily said.  
  
"All right now sweetie, don't be scared that you'll run into the wall, just close you eyes and run." Lily nodded and gave Mrs. Lupin a hug. Who then said. "See you at Christmas dear." Lily smiled and said goodbye, then turned towards the barrier. She started walking towards it slightly scared but as the brick wall loomed closer her fear grew. Lily broke out at a light jog and closed her eyes when she was about to hit the wall. Lily's eyes flew open and she gasped at the sight before her.  
  
Right in front of her was a large scarlet train, all around her were people saying goodbye to families and meeting old and new friends. Lily walked forwards slightly and turned around in time to see Remus come through the wall, above it a sign said "Platform 9 ¾" Lily looked at Remus and laughed. He had lipstick kisses all over his face.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, as Lily pointed to his face, she took out her hand- held mirror and handed it to Remus, still laughing. Remus took the mirror and looked at his reflection. He turned beat-red as he tried to wipe off the lipstick. Lily laughed and pulled him to the bathroom.  
  
"Go wash it off." She said. Remus gave her an extremely relieved look, said his thanks, and headed into the bathroom. Lily leaned up against the wall and watched people go by. Suddenly someone was yelled and attacked Lily.  
  
"LILY!!!!" The boy screamed, as they toppled to the ground.  
  
"What the --"  
  
"Don't say that word, Lily! That's bad!!" Some one else said., his voice sounded strangely familiar. James. That must mean then one on top of me is. Oh great! Lily groaned at the thought.  
  
"Sirius get off me!!!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Aw Lily doesn't want to get down and dirty with me?" He asked twisting around to look at her face.  
  
"Well when you put it that way." She trailed off pretending to think about it. "No!"  
  
James laughed and then suddenly asked. "Hey where's Remus?" Lily laughed at the suddenness of the question and pointed towards the bathroom. Sirius got a wicked smile on his face before he got off Lily and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Finally." Lily said as she got up, a minute later, after several second of running water, someone screamed. James' smile became as wicked as Sirius' but dropped like a fly when both boys came out of the bathroom.  
  
Remus came out first, dry and smiling, then came Sirius, dripping wet and grumpy.  
  
"Sirius! You.look.like a.wet dog!" Lily said between gasps. Sirius growled, like a dog, at her and tried to wrapped her in a big hug. (A/N Look I'm foreshadowing!! Wow!) Lily ducked and Sirius ran into James.  
  
"Ugh! Get off me Sirius!" James yelled, Sirius backed off and smiled at James.  
  
"Hey where's Peter?" Remus asked. Sirius looked around and said. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh well, no big loss. Lets get on the train." Lily said as she started pulling her things towards the train. They choose the last compartment and filed in. Lily sat next to the window.  
  
"Hey guys, want to go find Peter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure, you coming too, Lily?" Remus asked. Lily settled down in her seat before saying. "No thanks. I'll just read my book here." The two boys followed Sirius out as Lily took out her book. She wasn't even through reading the first page before the door opened again. "You boys back already?" She asked, not even bothering to look up from her book.  
  
"You could say something like that." A slimy voice said. Lily's eyes jumped up from the book and looked into the steel gray eyes of Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily snapped.  
  
Malfoy pretended to be hurt and snapped back. "Why would you think I would ever want anything from you, Mudblood. I just wanted to pay you back from that day at Diagon Alley." He slid into the seat next to her, Lily tried to scoot as far from him as possible but the wall was in the way. "Aw, is the little Mudblood scared?" He asked mockingly.  
  
"No I just don't want your dirty filth on my clothes." Lily said. "Now go away! Its impossible for you to beat me, I won't let it." Malfoy shook his head sadly as he draped his arm over Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Oh Lily have you met my friend Severus Snape?" Malfoy said as he gestured towards a tall boy with greasy black hair and black eyes. He looked at Lily and gave her and awkward bow. Lily choked back a laugh and said. "How about this, You get your pussy whipped, skanky, bitch ass out of here and never bother me again."  
  
Malfoy looked at Lily in mixture surprise and anger, his once pretty features were an ugly mask. "You mudblood have no right to say that to be, I'd best beware if I were you. You little friends won't be around forever, just like they're not here now." He said angrily, with that he stood up and walked out. Lily returned to her book thinking Snap had followed Malfoy out.  
  
Instead of quite Snape sat next to her, making her jump in surprise. "Did I scare you?" He asked smugly.  
  
"I thought you had left, following Malfoy. How do you expect anyone to see you if you insist on standing in Malfoy's shadow." Lily said roughly, looking up at the boy. (A/N Sorry I was watching 1776, good movie.)  
  
"You know I don't care if you insult me, I like a girl with fire in her. Why don't you and me meet up in the bathroom in five minutes?" He asked in a pathetic attempt in trying to sound sexy as he put her hand on her leg, to high for his own good.  
  
Lily tried not to gag and in an icy voice and stare, she said. "You know playing with fire will get you burned so I suggest you remove your hand from my leg."  
  
Snape trembled slightly but did not move his hand. "Now don't be like that baby." He said. Lily looked him right in the eyes, her green eyes flashed dangerously, as she reached down and grabbed his hand, he smiled slightly. Lily smiled and patted the side of his face. His smile got even bigger as his dirty thoughts raced through his perverted mind. "Yea, so lets just forget about the bathroom and start right here." He said and he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
The hand that held Snape's lashed out, forcing it to hit the seat and sprain it. With her other hand she curled it into a fist and punched Snape in the eye. Snape pulled back, as he cried out. "What did you do, you bitch!" Snape grabbed his eye with his hand. "You damn mudblood!"  
  
Right as he said that last part the door opened once again. This time an older boy with a 'Head-boy' badge stepped in, behind him were three girls who were about Lily's age. "I heard there might be some trouble in here obviously they were right. So what happened here?" He asked.  
  
Lily stood up and said. "Well you see this boy Severus Snape, came in here and started bothering me. Making rude comments, asking if I'd meet him in the bathroom, and placing his hand on my leg, I gave him plenty of warnings but he didn't listen to me, so I gave him a lesson I didn't need to explain."  
  
The guy chuckled and said. "All right, Severus, come with me and we'll get you cleaned up. You two will have to see Professor Dumbledore after the feast." Lily nodded to the older boy as he lead Snape out of the compartment. The three girls behind him walked in.  
  
The first one said. "Hi, I'm Mercy, and this is Arabella and Shasha." Lily looked at the girl slightly startled by her hair, it was purple and her eyes which were sliver, not gray like Malfoy's, and they shimmered in excitement. She had on red baggy pants and a black tank top with a red knit over shirt. The other two had on similar outfits only Arabella was in blue and she had blond hair and blue eyes, and Shasha was in a dark blue outfit and she had brown hair and hazel eyes. They were all around Lily's height.  
  
"My name's Lily, want to sit down?" She asked. The three girls sat down Mercy sat beside Lily and the other two on the other seat.  
  
"So Lily are you a muggle?" Shasha asked, for once Lily was glad Remus gave her a crash course in wizard's language.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Lily asked slightly taken aback. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Alisa smiled and said. "No it was you book. Most wizards and witches wouldn't read that or even know who wrote it. I'm a muggle too."  
  
"Oh have you read this book?" Lily asked.  
  
Shasha nodded and said. "Yea I've read all of them but book six. The last one."  
  
"I've got that one if you ever want to borrow it." Lily said. Arabella leaned closer and asked. "What's that book called?"  
  
"The Last Vampire." Lily and Shasha said at the same time.  
  
Mercy laughed. "Cool! Surround sound!" Arabella gave Mercy a puzzled look. "Its a muggle thing." Then to Lily she said. "Arabella is from a wizarding town, no muggles live there at all. I on the other hand am from a wizarding family from a muggle town. I got the best of both worlds."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded before asking. "So what house do you want to be in? I've read so much about Hogwarts."  
  
"Gryffindor!" Mercy and Arabella said.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" Shasha said. "How about you?"  
  
"I don't really know they all have their strong points, but I guess if it came down to it, it would have to be Gryffindor. Wouldn't it be dreadful to have to be put into Slytherin?" Lily said, all the girls agreed and the changed the subject to one of their families. At least until the door burst opened again for the third time.  
  
"Hey look! Lily multiplied." Sirius said standing at the door.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius! Boys this is Mercy, Shasha, and Arabella. Girls these are- "  
  
"The Maurders, at your service." James cut in and Sirius gave the girls a deep bow. Arabella and Shasha giggled, while Mercy pretended to gag and Lily laughed in agreement. Sirius looked up in time to see the end of Mercy's skit and stuck his tongue out at her. Mercy just smiled sweetly. James and Remus sat down and Sirius stepped into the corner. Leaving the door being held open by no one other then. 


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 3: The Sorting: A/N: DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is not mine. OK I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I got grounded from the computer for a long while but now I'm back OK this first part does have some bad language so it probably isn't suitable for people under 13. You have been warned! Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Leaving the door held up by no one other then Peter. Lily looked up and said. "Ah if it isn't the rat. I'd ask how you are doing but I could care less."  
  
"And if it isn't the muggle bitch out to make everyone's day a living hell." Peter retaliated sourly.  
  
"Lily, Peter could you two stop!" James said angrily.  
  
"No not while she is hanging out with us! You guys hang around her like she's something worth while when in reality she's boring!" Peter snapped, the slowly the color drained form his face as he realized that he had snapped at James. He turned slowly, mumbling something about finding the cart lady and left.  
  
"Thank god!" Lily said under her breath. Mercy, who was sitting next to her, giggled.  
  
"Lily! Why do you always have to make fun of him? I mean he may be annoying but he's loyal and trustworthy." Remus said. (Poor ignorant Remus!)  
  
Lily snorted. "Yea he's about as trustworthy as Jack the ripper on a PCP high!"  
  
The small group looked at Lily stunned then burst out laughing. After the group had calmed down a bit, James asked. "OK we were up walking around front and heard a rumor that someone had slugged Snape and sprained his wrist. So did you guys see who it was? I want to shake their hand and congratulate them." The girls looked at each other, which sent them into another burst of laughter.  
  
"On no Lily you didn't?" Remus groaned. Lily stopped laughing and looked Remus in the eyes.  
  
"Yes I did. But he deserved it! He put his hand on my leg and he tried to kiss me! Eww that will give me nightmares for quite some time!" Lily protested loudly.  
  
"Hey Remus, she's right, I would have done something along those lines if that had happened to me." Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius and said. "You know what you'd make such an ugly girl that even Snape wouldn't chase after you. Just imagine yourself in a mini skirt. Whoa!"  
  
"Remus stop! I don't want those images in my head!" Lily choked out between fits of laughter.  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful, if you exclude the dung-bomb Sirius and James set off in Malfoy's and Snape's compartment. "Boys you gotta get out so we can get dressed." Mercy said when they started to near Hogwarts.  
  
"You know we could help you. You sure you don't want us to hang around?" Sirius asked while wriggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Get out!" Shasha said, giggling. Lily and Mercy pushed the boys out into the hall and shut the door, firmly locking it behind them. They quickly changed and switched places with the boys. Sirius opened the door and allowed the girls to come in. five minutes later they were getting off the train.  
  
"First years ov'r here!" A booming voice called out. "Oy James! How are ya? I was waiting to see if you'd make it, not that I'd ever doubt you'd make it." He said that last part hurriedly. He was a huge man towering over the first years like a giant tree.  
  
"Hello Hagrid! I'm all right how are you doing?" James called over the noise of his peers.  
  
"I'm fine! Hang on a second will ya?" Hagrid said then he hollered. "First years follow me!" They walked down a narrow path through some very thick woods for a few minutes. The Hagrid said. "You guys will be getting your first sight of Hogwarts soon." As soon as he said that they came out of the woods and there was a loud "Ohhhh" from the first years. As they gazed upon the huge castle. Most of the windows emitted a soft glow from the lights inside. "All right four to a boat."  
  
Peter ran over to James, Sirius, and Remus so he could ride with them. Lily went with Mercy, Arabella, and Shasha, they took the boat next to the boys. "All right everyone ready? OK Move out!" Hagrid boomed. The boats started out across the big, black lake, The castle loomed above them and it slightly scared the first years.  
  
"Duck!" Hagrid yelled as the boats silently coasted the children under an arch and into a low ceiling, room with only one door leading into the castle. Hagrid stopped the boats and everyone got out, quickly Hagrid checked over the boats. Then he walked up the stairs and rapped his knuckles on the door.  
  
Almost immediately the door swished open and out stepped a strict looking witch. Her hair was in a tight bun, not one single hair was out of place. Her robes hung straight without a wrinkle on them. She sternly looked at the children before her and said. "Hello first years. I am Professor McGonagall, in just a few minutes you will be sorted in to your rightful houses and sitting with your new family. So I'd suggest some of you tidy your selves up a bit. Hagrid, coming?" She looked at each and every student, eyeing some distastefully. When she came to Lily she eyed her bright red pants and tight black tank top distastefully also. Lily caught her eye and gave her a sly smile along with an icy glare. Professor McGonagall trembled slightly and turned away, allowing Hagrid to follow her through the doors. The first years chatted excited amongst themselves, until Peter popped up an a shaky voice.  
  
"Does anyone know how we are to be sorted?"  
  
This sent nervous chatter through the crowd.  
  
"I heard we had to fight a troll!" One boy said.  
  
"I heard we all had to do a spell." One small girl piped up.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, a slow mischievous smile spread upon their lips. "Sirius, I heard we had to fight Hagrid with our bare hands!" James said out loud.  
  
Sirius visibly trembled and loudly whispered back. "I heard that too but it was from my dad." Many of the first years started shaking, having listened in on their conversation. James and Sirius were great actors, Lily had enough sense not to listen to them but the others didn't.  
  
The door creaked open and the professor allowed them in. "Follow me, and please keep quite." She said in her strict voice. She lead them into a large room with four tables and a dozen upon dozen kids sat at the tables. Across from the first years was a ratty looking hat placed in a stool. Suddenly the hat broke out in a song, Lily was quite startled. The hat finished it's song and the Great Hall erupted in applause. Professor McGonagall stepped up with a roll of parchment.  
  
"When I call your name please step up to the stool and I will place the hat on your head." Many students gave Sirius and James a relieved but slightly angry looks. Those two just smiled sweetly to them all, not caring at all that they nearly caused half a dozen heart attacks. Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment and called out. "Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius ran up to the stool, gave the professor a deep bow and sat down on the stool with the hat on his head. The second he sat down the hat screamed out. "Gryffindor!" Sirius ran to the table and sat down. Professor McGonagall called out many names and finally got to. "Evans. Lily." Lily walked calmly up to the stool, took the hat from Professor McGonagall. But she didn't sit down, she kept on standing.  
  
"Ah, a rebel. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mrs. Rebel. Lets see which house you'll be in, shall we? Hm." The hat said in her ear.  
  
"Dude! Your like the smartest hat ever! All the hats in the muggle world can't talk." Lily thought.  
  
The hat chuckled and said. "Thank you. So it's already the muggle world? You adapt so well, lets see which house you'll adapt in best. Now Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff don't seem to fit you personality wise but Slytherin seems to fit, your very ambitious. You'd make a nice Slytherin."  
  
"No! Not Slytherin!" Lily thought ferociously.  
  
"Okay better be...Gryffindor!" The hat said, calling out the last word. Lily took the hat off, mumbling a 'thanks', smiled at the professor, who gave her and angry look ,and walked to her new table.  
  
Sirius made room for her, and they watch everyone else get sorted. James, Remus, Mercy, Arabella and unfortunately Peter got sorted into Gryffindor, Snape, and Malfoy were in Slytherin, and Shasha gets into Ravenclaw. Pretty soon the last child is sorted, and Dumbledore stands up.  
  
"Students! Welcome all to a new school year of learning, fun and of course magic! A few reminders, the new caretaker Mr. Filch asks to try not to track mud or anything of that sort into the Great hall. And also there is a new Womping Willow has been planted at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, please it is dangerous don't go near it. And of course the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now before the feast begins I would like to say a few word; Flobergobble, flipwit, and amergama." With that he clapped his hands and sat down at the teachers table. The food appeared, magically, when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands.  
  
Sirius, James, and Peter pile food onto their plates, and shovel food in by the spoonful as though the food was going to run away. Remus, Lily, Mercy, and Arabella eat neater but just as quickly.  
  
"Gosh! Can you guys eat any grosser?" Arabella asked as she pushed her plate away.  
  
James and Sirius gave her an evil grin, then simultaneously the two boys lifted up their spoons, that were full of mashed potatoes, and flung it at Arabella. One hitting the target, while the other hit Remus, who was innocently (A/N as if any Maurder could be classified as innocent!) sitting next to Arabella. Lily smiled and flung her Jell-O with peas on top at Peter, who was cowering under the table. Remus of course had to get revenge threw a pie at the Sirius and James, who ducked and it hit the person next to them. This started a full-fledge food fight. (say that 3 times fast!)  
  
"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Miss. Evans! I con not believe you started a food fight on your first night here! You will get detention, mark my words I will make sure you do! A disgrace to Gryffindor, that was! Who would have thought three students of mine would have started a food fight! Oh you three are in big trouble!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled. It had been a half hour since the food fight and nearly twenty minutes since the rest of the school headed up to the dorms and they were still being yelled at. "Follow me, I'll show you where your dorms are."  
  
The three students followed the still fuming Professor up to their dorms, where she stopped at a portrait of a fat lady and said. "Umpa Lumpa." Lily laughed at their password as the portrait swung open. They scrambled through the opening and looked around in awe.  
  
They were in a large circular room with many tables and sofas placed strategically around the room, there was a large fireplace with a few chairs in front of it being warmed by the heat of the fire. There were few others in the room, Remus, Mercy, Arabella, and Peter were the greater half of them. Lily looked around the cozy room and didn't recognize many others, not that many were still up. Lily was suddenly very tired, as Professor Mcgonagall said. " The boys' dorms are up to the left and girls' are up to the right. Got it? Now get to bed." With that she turned, robes sweeping and left the tower.  
  
Remus, Mercy, Arabella, and Peter rushed over, Peter made sure he was as far from Lily as possible.  
  
"How bad did you guys get in trouble?" Remus asked worriedly.  
  
"Are you going to get expelled?" Peter asked.  
  
Lily scoffed. "No! why would they dummy! It was just a food fight!"  
  
"We just got detention." James said, ignoring Lily's outburst.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I bet its like a record or something."  
  
Lily and James started laughing, then finally it caught on to the others.  
  
"OK, well, I'm going to bed." Lily said wiping tears from her eyes. "I've had enough fun for to night. Its going to take forever to get this stuff out of my hair." Lily ran her hand through her hair pulling out some unknown food.  
  
"I wonder what that is." James said. Quick as a flash Sirius leaped forward and liked Lily's hand.  
  
"Eww! Oh that's so gross!" Lily screamed, looking nauseated.  
  
"Hmm, it's blue berry pie." Sirius said and then quickly added. "Well I'm going to bed, bye!" Sirius ducked Lily's punch and bounded up the stairs. James, Remus, and Peter said their goodnights and followed Sirius up the stairs. Lily, Mercy, and Arabella headed up to their dorm. There were five four-post beds lined up against the walls.  
  
"You might want to pick the bed you want. I don't know where the other two girls are at but oh well." Mercy said. Lily made her way down the room and choose the last bed, closest to the window. Lily was making her part comfortable when the door opened.  
  
Two giggling girls in pink dresses walked in. Immediately, Lily could tell mercy didn't like them, Arabella was hard to tell, and Lily didn't like the girlie-girl type, they were just a couple of wanna-bes. One of the girls looked at Mercy, then Lily, and then Arabella. The second girl turned up her nose to the other two and walked over to Arabella.  
  
"Hello, my name is Francesca Marie Tribella Olson of France, Granddaughter of the Duke of Balinore and I want that bed." Arabella looked at the bold hair girl, quite startled.  
  
"Oh go find another bed! She's not getting up!" Lily snapped, knowing that Arabella was too shy to say it. Francesca turned towards Lily, and sized her up. Arabella shot Lily a thankful smile, which she returned.  
  
"Are theses comments addressed to me?" Francesca asked, snottily.  
  
"Yea they are and don't make me repeat myself." Lily shot back, finally get up from her bed.  
  
"And who are you?" Francesca asked.  
  
"I am Lily, the girl who can beat the crap out of you and manage to not break a nail." Francesca stuck up her nose and turned back to Arabella.  
  
"Now would you remove yourself from my bed?" She demanded.  
  
Arabella stood up, acting braver then she was feeling, and said. "No, I choose this bed so I'm keeping it."  
  
"And who do you think you are to say no to me?" Francesca asked, angry that someone was standing up to her, which she was most definitely not used to.  
  
"I am Arabella and I don't give a damn who your grandfather is. Like I said I'm keeping the bed." Arabella said and she sat down on the bed to make her point.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Go Arabella!" Mercy cheered.  
  
Francesca turned away from Arabella and sulked over to the last empty bed and said. "Come Amanda, Lets go owl my grandfather." And with that the two girls left.  
  
"This is going to be rough." Mercy said and she gathered her thing for a shower. Lily and Arabella did the same, and headed into the bathroom. There were multiple rooms each holding a bathtub with a shower hookup and a toilet.  
  
When they finally emerged, fresh and clean, the two other girls weren't back yet. The three just shrugged and headed for bed.  
  
A/N Review please tell me what you think! MOOOO!! 


	4. The First Day of classes Oh Dear!

Chapter 4: The First Day of classes. (Oh Dear!)  
  
A/N: Sorry its taking me so long to post. This darn computer is acting up and I can't bring up anything with out wait for an hour for it to load. Yea sucks really badly. Grrrrr well anyways on with the story.. ENJOY and please review.....  
  
"LILY! GET UP!" Someone screamed in Lily's ear, causing Lily to fall out of her bed. Lily looked up at the person jumping on her bed with bleary eyes, Sirius.  
  
"Sirius! I'm going to kill you! Why'd you wake me up?" Lily yelled. Sirius looked down and started to say something but abruptly fell on the bed, eyes shut. Lily pulled herself off the floor and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Oh No! It's impossible!" Lily whispered as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Lily groaned and she looked at the clock, then groaned again. 4:15! Lily turned back to Sirius and shook him, he rolled away from her and started snoring. Lily growled under her breath and looked around, everyone was still asleep. Lily grabbed her robe and left the dorm. She walked down the steps and over to the boys' room. She creaked open the door and looked around, each bed, except for Sirius', had it's curtains drawn. Lily walked, making slightly less noise then a tiger, over to the bed and climbed in. She sighed as she got comfortable in the cold bed, but almost instantly she fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily yawned, when someone's alarm went off, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"James, get up! You too Sirius!" Remus called from behind his curtains, Lily looked down at what she was wearing. A black sports bra and black boxers and quickly shut the curtains. Lily sat on the bed and listened, she heard Remus get up and go into the bathroom, then James rolled out of bed, no one else made a sound. Lily quickly grabbed her dark blue robe and got out of bed. James' back was towards her and Peter was still asleep, but the last boy looked at Lily with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You know I heard that's a great way to catch flies." Lily said, laughing. James whirled around and fell over. Lily was hanging on the bed laughing when Remus came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Lily what are you doing in here?" Remus asked, as he looked at his dorm mates, Peter sleeping, James struggling to get into his pants with out Lily seeing, and Matthieu still staring at Lily. (A/N Its pronounced Matthew. K? Good)  
  
"She just got out of Sirius' bed!" Matthieu said, coming to his senses. Remus' eyes grew wide in shock, as he looked back at Lily, who nodded. She struggled to regain her composure, and finally achieved it after a few seconds.  
  
She regained her breath and said. "Sirius came into my room at 4:15 and woke me up by jumping on my bed! Then, you won't believe this! Then he fell asleep! In the middle of a jump, and he landed on my bed! Of course I couldn't wake him so I came in here." By now, Remus was starting to chuckle, James was roaring with laughter and Matthieu was laughing, too. To prove her story, Lily opened the curtains and showed them all that the bed was empty. The door, suddenly opened and Sirius walked in.  
  
"I guess you gave them a fright like I did to the girls. Boy, can they scream. Did you guys hear it? I guess not." He asked.  
  
Lily nodded and said. "Yea, I did and they're still laughing at me. I need to get changed so I'll see you guys later." With that, and a wave, she left the room and headed for her own dorm.  
  
"Lily! We just found Sirius in your bed! What happened?" Mercy asked.  
  
"Yea, I know. I had to sleep in the guys' room because Sirius woke me up last night." Lily said as she made her way over to her bed.  
  
"You are that close with the Maurders? Oh they are so cute!" Francesca said in a screechy voice.  
  
"Uh yeah, I guess." Lily shrugged and she pulled out her robes. She turned back around and found Francesca's mouth wide open. Lily giggled and headed to the shower.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lily came back out, refreshed and dressed, and found Mercy and Arabella sitting on their beds while the boys were poking around the room.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lily asked.  
  
"Just looking around." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry so lets go eat." Lily said and headed for the door. In an instant, the boys were pushing and pulling the girls out of the tower and into the hall, towards the Great Hall. Sirius ended up grabbing Lily's upper arm.  
  
"OW!" Lily yelled as she tried to claw Sirius' hand off her arm. Quickly he let go.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"N-nothing." Lily said through clenched teeth, gripping her arm.  
  
"Oh crap! Lily, you didn't go see the nurse last night did you! Let me see." Remus sternly said. Slowly, Lily slid her robe down enough to see that it was bloody. Remus lifted up her sleeve and they all saw the bleeding gash on her arm.  
  
"Oh wow. How'd it happen?" James asked. Lily shook her head, slid her robe back up, and hurried to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, what happened to her?" Mercy demanded.  
  
"It's not my place to tell. If she wants to tell you she will. Beside I don't even know the whole story." Remus said, staring after Lily. The small group followed Remus into the Great Hall. They scanned the table for Lily but they didn't see her. Finally Mercy pointed up the professor's table. Lily was talking to one of the professors.  
  
"Why is she talking to a professor?" Arabella asked as they sat down at the table.  
  
"That's not a professor, that's Madame Pompfry, the nurse." Remus corrected. (A/N wonder how he knew that?)  
  
Six eyes were on Lily as she was lead away from the professors' table. 'Happy' She mouthed to them. In response they smiled worriedly and nodded. Lily was lead form the Great Hall and up to the nurses' office.  
  
"Oh hey, does anyone know if Lily got in trouble for punching Snape?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Yea her and Snape talked to Dumbledore before Mcgonagall yelled at us." Sirius said as he piled food onto his plate. "She's got two nights of detention." He pouted. Mercy gave him tow sympathetic, yet hard, pats on his back.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure you can beat her."  
  
Sirius' expression grew bright. "Yea! I bet I can get more detentions then any of you guys put together!" He said smugly.  
  
"Deal!" James said as he put out his hand, they shook on it. Remus also stuck out his hand. They all looked at him weirdly when he stuck out his other hand too.  
  
"Ones for Lily. She'd kill me if I didn't have her join this interesting bet." He explained. They nodded and he shook James' and Sirius' hands. Then they all dug into the food in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"All right, there you go. Don't put too much pressure on it. You should be all right. How did it happen?" The nurse asked Lily who was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh, a piece of glass." Lily told the nurse who wasn't really listening. Madame Pompfry tutted, as she finished cleaning up the mess of the bloody towels.  
  
"All right, since it's the first day of school for you. I'll let you go to class. But like I said don't put too much pressure on it and if it starts hurting for any reason, come directly to me." The nurse as she magically moved the towels into the hamper.  
  
"Will do. Thanks Madame Pompfry." Lily said.  
  
"Here's your schedule. Do you need me to show you to your first class?" She asked kindly, handing Lily her schedule. Lily nodded and looked at the chart. Transfiguration. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you. That'd be great." Lily said. Madame Pompfry nodded and called to her helper.  
  
Together they walked to Lily's class, Madame Pompfry explaining to her how to get to the class after Professor Mcgonagall's class. Finally Madame Pompfry stopped in front of a class room. "Here you go. Class hasn't started yet but the students are all ready in there."  
  
"Thank you. I guess I'll see you later." Lily said  
  
"All right take care Lily. Bye," Madame Pompfry said and she disappeared down the hall. Lily took a deep breath and entered the classroom. She quickly found her friends and made her way to the back of the class room, she found a seat next to Mercy. Remus was staring at Lily, in that annoying expectant way of his. Lily thought. Who was about to answer him when the side door opened and in came a cat. Who strutted up to the desk and perched on it's corner. Peering at the students with piercing eye, Lily was suddenly struck with familiarity. That cat looks like McGonagall. She thought and opened her mouth to say so when the cat suddenly leapt off the desk, changing as it went into Professor McGonagall. Whispers of awe went around the room.  
  
"Silence, Please!" She said and she paused to make sure her wishes were followed. And they were. "Now class, I am Professor McGonagall. Teacher of Transfiguration, turning things into something different. I am an animagus, that's someone who can change into an animal choice at will, in my case, a cat. But don't get your hopes up, you won't be learning about this until your seventh year. Now if you would all get out something to take notes on, and do try to keep up." And with that she took out her wand and tapped the board. Words began to magically write themselves, the students had to hurry and keep up as Professor McGonagall explained the notes.  
  
After half the class went by Professor McGonagall finally stopped the note taking. "Now I want you to pair up with someone and try to change this pin into a needle. You must concentrate and picture the pin in your mind."  
  
The students hurried to find their partners, Lily and Mercy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. And the difference between a pin and a needle is??? They started giggling, which attracted a few stares from their housemates, as well as a few from Hufflepuff, with whom they were sharing the class with.  
  
"Now remember you must concentrate on the pin becoming a needle. Just picture it in you mind." The professor called out.  
  
"All right then." Lily said, taking out her wand. She tried to picture the pin becoming a needle, she tried moving her wand around, but it didn't help. The pin was still a pin. Then Mercy took a try at it. All she made it do was roll off the table when she accidentally hit the pin with her wand. Lily tried again, then a third time. "This is impossible!" Lily growled.  
  
"Having troubles ladies?" James asked form the table behind them.  
  
"No." The said simultaneously. James walked around his and Sirius' table and came up to theirs. "You need to picture it more." He said.  
  
"Oh well then Mister know-it-all why don't you show us how its done." Mercy said, irritated. James lazily waved his wand. Suddenly the pin was a needle, down to the last detail, and there weren't very many. Lily opened her mouth but once again was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Very nice Mister Potter but I believe your table is over there with Mister Black." James gave them all an annoying grin before going back to his table. "Now girls, I'd like to see you try it yourselves." And with that she turned the needle back into a pin and walked off to help another student. Lily spared a second to send James a irritated glare before she tried to change the pin once again.  
  
By the end of the class, both Lily and Mercy had managed to change the pin into a needle more then once. They all walked out of the classroom, chatting happily about the lesson as they made their way down to the dungeons for potions. They settled, once again, into the seats in the back of the class. The Slytherins were up front.  
  
"Rumor has it that the potions professor favors all Slytherins and makes everyone look bad." Sirius whispered. The small group looked at each other with the same face. A sarcastic, happy face, each knowing what the others were thinking. Suddenly the door banged open, in came a tall and lean teacher with a head shinier then the entrance hall's floor. And for those who haven't seen it, that's shiny.  
  
The professor cast a glance around the room, eyes dark under his thick eyebrows. He smiled to the Slytherins and scowled just every so slightly to the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hello class." He said in a clod metallic voice, a voice that demanded silence. "Welcome to your first year in Potions. I am you Potions instructor, Professor Kimble. I can teach you to make potions that can make you spill your darkest secretes and deepest fears. I can capture fame and bottle glory. I can terrorize the soul and destroy the body. Some of you will learn what I teach, while others will blunder and fail. Not all are made out to be potions masters. I will not lie, this will be very difficult for some of you, this course is the most demanding of all the classes you'll be taking. No silly wand waving will be done in here, this takes skills, a skill many of you don't have."  
  
"He sure knows how to boost our confidence." Lily whispered to Mercy, who ducked to hide her grin.  
  
"There seems to be some people who think they don't need to listen when an authoritative figure is speaking. Girls, please stand up and share with the rest of the class." Professor Kimble said in a crisp tone. Lily and Mercy stood up slowly. "Please share your thoughts." He said as he sat down on the corner of his desk.  
  
"Well I was telling Mercy how good your confidence boosting skills are." Lily said, her voice echoing off the stone walls. How come his voice doesn't echo? Lily thought to herself, as a few people snickered.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Now sit down and this time pay attention." He barked. Mercy sat down immediately, but Lily lingered a moment before deciding to not get into anymore trouble. This is after all my first day of school. Lily thought as she sat down. The professor continued on, and received no other interruptions. Lily sat there counting down the minutes until class was over.  
  
Two minutes before class was over Professor Kimble closed up his speech with. "I want a two foot essay of the differences between Wolfsbane and Bezoar. It better be exactly two feet or more. Class is dismissed."  
  
They gathered up their things and waited in a small circle until everyone left. "Tow feet? Its our first day! Can't he cut us a little slack?" Sirius complained.  
  
"What class is next?" Lily asked as she rummaged through her pack, completely ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Herbology, then lunch and then Charms." Remus answered, then saw Sirius pouting and said. "I know! Two feet on our first day is a little crazy!"  
  
"A little!" Sirius snorted  
  
"All right, all right a lot but we can't do any thing about it. So let it be." Remus said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. Mercy, quick as lightning, reached out and grabbed Sirius' tongue.  
  
"Ow! Egg go!" He screamed, almost biting off his tongue. Mercy withdrew her hand and wiped it on her pants. "That'll teach you not to stick your tongue out at people." She said laughing. They opened the doors and stepped outside.  
  
"We're going to be late." Peter reminded them all. They took off at a jog reaching the greenhouse in no time.  
  
A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long!! I've been grounded since Christmas and though I'm still grounded, I've been sneaking at night to type this story. That's why It's been taking me so long. So here is the long awaited chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed it. this is only the first half of the first day of school. Well you all keep on writing!!!! 


	5. Second half of school

"Oh yea Lily! We forgot to tell you about our little bet." Remus said suddenly. Sirius' eyes grew round and bright. "Oh let me tell her!!! Please!" Remus rolled his eyes and nodded. "I bet that I can get more detentions then you, Remus, Peter and James for this entire year!" Lily smiled happily. "All right! That sounds great!" She laughed. "So far I'm winning!" They sat down at one long table. Girls on one side guys on the other. Various item were on the table, most looked like they were plant tools.  
  
Herbology and their teacher were very interesting, not only did they not write notes but they hand a hands on learning experience. Professor Moore had her students re-pot half a dozen plants.  
  
"She's making us do her grunt work!" James complained.  
  
"And we're ruining out nails!" Arabella pointed out. Lily and Mercy both looked down at their short nails. "Mine were all ready wrecked." Mercy said and Lily nodded.  
  
"Hey what house are we sharing with? Is that Shasha trying to get our attention?" Remus asked as he pointed over at the blond girl frantically trying to get their attention. Lily, Mercy, and Arabella beckoned her over.  
  
"Hey! I'm glad we share one class with you guys!" She said when she reached their table and took the last empty seat next to Arabella.  
  
"How's your how's treating you? Make any friends so far?" Remus asked, the only one of the boys who was actually interested.  
  
Shasha nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I have. They're really nice though not as exciting as you guys but I'll manage."  
  
"Well you'll have to come eat dinner with us sometime." Lily said as she struggled violently with one particularly stubborn plant. Sirius lifted his arm and threw a clump of dirt at Lily. Suddenly it reversed and hit Sirius directly in his face.  
  
"Now Mr. Black, is it? You really shouldn't throw things at other people, you never know when things will come back and hit you in the face." An adult chuckled behind him. They all turned, Sirius wiping the dirt off his face, and saw Professor Moore standing, wand raised. "That'll be a night of detention for you." And with that she walked away, smiling, to help another student.  
  
Lily laughed. "That was great! I'll have to remember to look up that spell. But don't worry I'll get you back."  
  
Yeah, but now we're tied!" He said, punching his fist in the air. Lily leaned and pushed Sirius, making him fall to the floor, with a bang.  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, that isn't my pay back." Lily said laughing. Sirius picked himself off the floor, laughing with her, though not as happily.  
  
"All right, Lily. Whatever you say." Sirius said, a strange spark in his eyes. One many will come to fear. That mischievous little spark will start the Marauder's legacy.  
  
"Come on boys! Charms is down this way!" Lily said excitedly as they left the Great Hall from lunch.  
  
"I guess some one really wants to get to charms right quick." James said.  
  
"Shut up." Lily said halfheartedly as they entered the charms classroom.  
  
A young dwarf was climbing up on his stool, watching his students filter into the room. Their group was one of the last ones to arrive. Class started quickly and the Professor's name was spinning in multi-colors above his head. A Professor Flickwick. "A charm," he said, "and not a hard one either." He went down the attendance list, going through Hufflepuff, then Gryffindor. Finally, "Evens, Lily?" He called. Lily focused and her name shot from her wand and hung in the air in red glitter. "Very nice!! Someone with a natural ability in Charms! I can't wait to get started!" He squeaked happily. Lily smiled and waved her hand, the red glitter flew forward in a giant ball and dumped all over Sirius, who was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Oh Sirius! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Too bad that won't come off for twenty four hours! Oh dearie me!" Lily said in mock concern. Sirius sat there gaping at her. Lily blew him a kiss and smiled evilly.  
  
"Lily that was wicked!" James said in awe.  
  
"Smashing!" Remus said, laughing.  
  
"Lily I must say I wasn't expecting anything magic. It completely threw me off. Totally unexpected!" He paused a moment to give her a half bow. Then in a loud, sobbing noise came from his mouth. "Our little Lily is growing up! I'm so proud of you!" He cried loudly, receiving many stares. Lily rolled her eyes at his attempt to make her embarrassed and turned her attention to the professor.  
  
"Now class what you're going to learn today is the levitating spell. Now take out your wands and practice with me. Swish and flick." He said as he demonstrated the movement. The students complied eagerly, and after a few minutes Professor Flickwick announced. "Now practice say the word. Wingardium Leviouso." He listened to them practice, praising a few who sounded it right and correcting others who didn't. "You may practice with the feather on you desk." The professor called.  
  
Lily laughed at the others desperately trying to make the feather rise. She glanced over at James, who was angrily saying the spell. "James." She said in a taunting voice. He glanced up and met her eyes.  
  
Lily looked down at the feather, she said the charm and made the feather rise. She took it up about five feet above her head, at that point the professor saw and said. "Very good, Miss Evans! Everyone look at Miss Evans, only a select few can do this charm that quickly!" Lily beamed and lowered the feather. She looked back at James, who was scowling. She smiled sweetly as he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
The class passed too quickly for Lily's liking, and suddenly they were heading up to the common room. "This has been an interesting day." Mercy said tiredly.  
  
"Hey I'm going to go find Shasha, she should be heading down to dinner now. I'll see you down there." Arabella said. The others mumbled a tried reply as she bounded down the hall. They reached the portrait, said the password and entered the common room. Most students were putting away their things away in their rooms, then heading down to dinner. The small group followed the older students' actions and met back in the common room.  
  
"I am so hungry!" Sirius said as they headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Mercy said, laughing.  
  
"I know but I'm a growing boy! I got to grow up big and strong for the ladies!" He wiggled his eyebrows, as he said. "Very big." Then he darted through the doors as Mercy leapt forward to hit him. The others filed into the Great Hall and sat down where Sirius was. Since they were a little late the food was already on the table. The boys immediately stared piling food on their plates. Lily poured herself a cup of coffee, she was adding sugar when she noticed her friends had suddenly fallen quiet. Lily looked up to see what was going on, her friends were all staring at her.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Coffee? That's gross! And it will stunt your growth." James said, making a face.  
  
"Actually its not and with all the homework I have, it'll be a nice energy booster." Lily explained.  
  
"Yeah! Uh huh, whatever you say!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
Lily shook her head as she poured in the sugar, and said. "Think what you will, but don't shoot something down before you've even tried it." James shook his head and went about eating the rest of his food. Dinner passed quickly and soon the group was heading up to the common room with a new found energy.  
  
They settled around a red round table, books and papers scattered everywhere. After a half hour of working James and Sirius went off to talk to some of the older students. An hour passed and Peter went off to bed, Arabella went to meet up with Shasha. Lily finally got up, saying. "I'm gonna go for a walk." Remus was hunched over a book, and Mercy was writing something. No one really answered and for that Lily was glad.  
  
She left the common room and took the first set of stairs heading up. Up and up she went, until she found herself at the end of the hall with only one door leading forward. She glanced behind her, making sure no one had followed her. The corridor was empty and Lily turned back to the black wooden door. She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She pushed the heavy door open and peeked her head in. She gasped and pushed the door further open. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.  
  
Lily looked around the room, black leather couches and red walls. The wooden floor was shiny and smooth. There was a large mirror on one wall, perfect for her. Lily walked over to the mirror and starred into it. She turned from the mirror and continued to explore the room.  
  
There was an empty refrigerator that it she though of what she wanted to eat as she was opening the door it would appear. Across the room were French doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the lake. Lily turned back inside and for the first time she realized an old bureau. She walked over to it and opened the doors.  
  
Inside were five beautiful dresses, one black, one white, one red, one blue and one green. She looked at each dress in turn, each as beautiful as the last but different too. She just happened to look up at the top of the bureau. There were words carved on it.  
  
"Into the chambers of all" Beneath it said, " Lily read, she wondered what it did. She shut the doors and turned back to the room. She checked her watch, and gasped. She'd been out for almost an hour. She hurried to the door and cast one last look around the room, before resolving she would be back. She left the room and hurried back to her common room, making sure to memorize how she would get back to that room. She gave the fat lady the password and entered the common room.  
  
"Lily! There you are! We were about to send out a search party!" Mercy said as she ran over to her friend. Remus, James, Sirius, Arabella, and Sasha crowded around her. "Where were you?" Someone asked.  
  
Lily pushed her friends away from her, to give her self more room and said. "I went for a walk and got lost. I only just found my way back. I'm sorry I worried you." They walked over to the fireplace and sat down. Lily turned to Sasha and asked. "What are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"I'm allowed to enter another common room if I'm invited, which I was by Mercy. I was here to help with the searching." She said with a smile.  
  
Lily looked at her friends and said. "Sorry I worried you all. I'm glad to know you all care enough to go searching for me."  
  
"Anytime." Mercy started but stopped herself. "No, not anytime because then we'll be searching for you all the time. But we all know you'd do the same." They all laughed and nodded.  
  
James and Sirius got up and said. "Well we're going to bed. See you guys in the morning." Everyone said their goodnights and the boys headed to bed.  
  
While the girls walked Sasha to her common room. They headed back to their own dorms, after they said goodnight to Sasha, tiredly changed into their pajamas, and fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/U sorry this is kinda short and that it took me so long to post it up. I'm sorta running low on ideas if you have any email me. Thanks.  
  
Oh and review please!!!! 


	6. Dancing

Chapter 5: Dancing  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is mine, the rest as they say is Rowling's  
  
Lily woke up to someone's alarm clock. She briefly wondered how a muggle clock would work at Hogwarts as she rolled over and put her pillow over her head. She heard someone mumble, and a soft thud. Only able to guess what had happened, Lily peeked out from under the pillow. Arabella was trying to sneak up on her bed, behind her was Mercy on the floor grumbling. Lily ducked back under her pillow and waited like a tiger on the hunt. Just when she thought Arabella was right next to her bed did she jump up.  
  
"BOO!" Lily screamed, which caused Arabella to scream and jump a mile high in the air. Lily fell on her bed, laughing like a raging lunatic, as Arabella stalked angrily to the bathroom. Lily climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh, come on Arabella! You were going to do the same to me!" Lily shouted, hoping her voice would carry over the closed door, and rushing water. Lily stepped back from the door, and started to turn away. The door flung open and suddenly Lily was covered in icy cold water. Lily yelled, loudly and slowly turned around. Arabella was leaning against the door, smiling at Lily.  
  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty! Is it raining out here?" She asked Lily, with a smirk. Lily growled and Arabella took that as a hint and went racing from the room, with Lily hot on her heels. Lily, propelled herself off the stairs, and tackled her. Arabella went down with thud, and Lily fell down after her. Arabella tried to push Lily off of her.  
  
"Lily!" She groaned. "Get off of me! Your crushing me!" Lily laughed and suddenly someone jumped and joined the pile.  
  
"This is fun!" Someone said, and once again more weight was added to the pile. Arabella groaned underneath all the weight and struggled to get out. Lily screamed, nearly blasting the ear off the person on top of her.  
  
"Geez! You don't have to yell." The person continued. Lily recognized it, Sirius.  
  
"Yeah Lily, we just wanted to join in on the fun." Someone on top of Sirius said, and Lily saw James' face appear over Sirius' shoulder. She heard Remus laugh, at them and figured her was sitting on top of it all.  
  
"Arabella, on the count of three push. One, two, three!" And together the two girls managed to push the boys off of them enough to slide out. Arabella stood up, and helped up Lily, who had Sirius clutching her leg.  
  
Arabella then turned to Lily and said. "This is your fault! If you didn't scare me none of this would have happened." She smiled evilly and gave Lily a shove. Lily toppled on to the boys, who all struggled to hold on to her.  
  
"Arabella!" Lily shrieked as her friend disappeared up the stairs. The more Lily struggled against the boys' grip the tighter the hold on her became. Finally she stopped struggling and seemed to give up. The boys loosened their grip as a reflex, and Lily shot out of their hold and up the stairs. she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting. She looked around the room, the others were laughing, excluding Francesca and Amanda, who both scowled at them. Lily noticed them and abruptly stopped laughing.  
  
"Well, look at the Killjoys!" She said, sarcastically. Mercy laughed out loud, as Francesca and Amanda looked up sharply.  
  
"A What?" Francesca snapped, glaring at Lily.  
  
"You know a Killjoy? The word kind of speaks for itself." Lily said, giving them an odd look, as she crossed the room to her bed.  
  
"And where, if I may ask, did you get such a word?" Francesca asked, slightly interested in the strange word, though no willing to admit.  
  
"A poem, called The Killjoy by Nosmo King & Ernest Longstaffe in 1937. Though the poem itself doesn't fit, the name sure does." Lily explained as she pointed to a poster by her bed. She'd gotten it at Flourish and Blotts, when told it would show any poem ever written, wizard or muggle. Francesca and Amanda read the poster, their faces slowly changing from curiosity to disgust. They both turned to Lily after they'd finished.  
  
"That was such a stupid poem." Francesca said, snottily. And together, her and Amanda left the room.  
  
"Think what you will." Lily told the closed door, as she changed into her robes.  
  
Mercy, Arabella, and Lily walked down to breakfast together and hurried off to classes with the boys'. The day went by quickly and all too soon it was after dinner and the group had started their homework. Much like the day before, no more then an hour after they had started, the group started to disintegrate. Sirius, James, and Lily went off, this time to go do their detention with Snape. They waked down the hall, chatting happily with each other as they rounded on the trophy room.  
  
Snape was already there, and as unpleasant as usual. He grumbled under his breath as Filch walked into the room. He grinned evilly and set the bucket he was carrying on the floor.  
  
"You four get to clean the trophies, without wands. Here you go." He said, grinning, as he kicked the bucket towards them. Sirius and James stared at Filch as he stumbled out of the room.  
  
"This is insane!" Sirius complained as Lily handed him a brush. James said nothing but picked up a brush and dipped it into the bucket full of vile smelling liquid. Lily smiled to him and brought out a book from under her robes.  
  
"Whoa, Lily, what else do you have hidden under there?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised. Lily shot him a look.  
  
"Look, do you want to get this done quicker, or not?" Lily asked, in a hushed voice. That shut him up. James and Sirius moved to look over Lily's shoulder as she flipped through the pages. "Here, we can use this." Lily told them as she pointed to a page.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this? You've only been in school for two days." James said, slightly scared.  
  
"What? Is little Potter scared of magic?" Snape said from the corner he was working in.  
  
"I'd watch out if I were you. If she gets this right, you'll be in here all alone." James told him angrily.  
  
"No I highly doubt that." He said coolly.  
  
"What-" James started but Lily cut him off.  
  
"He's right. If we don't let him go when we go, he'll just go run for Filch." Lily said, not looking up from the book. James groaned, and Sirius patted him on the back, sympathetically.  
  
"All right." Lily said, breaking the deafening silence. "I've got it." Lily took out her wand. "Put the brushes in a pile." The boys did as they were told and Lily added her own. She pointed her wand to the brushes and placed a charm on them. Suddenly they flew from the ground and started cleaning every trophy in the room. Snape ducked when a brush flew right at his head, and cleaned the trophy behind him in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Wow, they're fast." Snape said, transfixed by the flying brushes.  
  
"Yep." Lily said proudly as the brushes finished cleaning. Lily took off the charm and placed the brushes in the bucket.  
  
"Well, we're done." Lily said, as she placed the bucket by the door. "Oh yeah, and don't go telling everyone what I did." Lily told them as she left the room. She quickly zipped back up to the dorm and grabbed her duffel bag and went back down stairs. She left the tower quickly and headed to the room she found yesterday.  
  
She pushed open the door and stepped inside. She placed her bag on the couch and opened it up. She dumped out it's contents. Taking the magical tape player she set it up on the table next to the couch. Then quickly she changed into her other change of clothes from her bag.  
  
Unknown to all her friends, Lily danced. She not only dance but did ballet. She slipped into her leotard and laced up her ballet shoes and turned on the music. Immediately, gentle music filled the room and Lily was transported to another place. She danced, forgetting everything but the moves she was doing now. She danced until the music stopped, at the end of the tape. She moved over to the tape player only to switch the tape over and start the music once again.  
  
She move towards the middle of the floor in one fluid motion. She spun around, hair flying into her face, as she whirled in a few circles. The eerie sound of the haunting music filled the room, along with all of Lily's senses. Her voice mixed with the music, hauntingly, making up words to a song she never knew. All her mind was on her dancing, she didn't notice anything. Until the music abruptly, her song ended and Lily looked around the room as though just waking up from a sleep. She panted as she made her way over to the tape player, she switched the tapes but didn't push play. Instead she went to the refrigerator, and got out a bottle of water. She took a large gulp of it and placed it on next to the tape player. She hit the play button and was once again transported to another place, where nothing matter but the dance. The entire room faded from her view as she twisted and twirled around the room expertly. She was oblivious to the time, and she leapt into the air, with the grace of a deer. She weaved around the room, and flew across the floor with a beautiful grace.  
  
The music came to an end, too soon for Lily's liking, and she once again walked over to the tape player. She happened to glance at her watch and she gave a yelp of surprise. It was all ready ten minutes till nine. Lily grabbed her bottle of water and turned off the tape player. She walked over to the French doors and threw them open. She stood in the cool breeze for a while, until her sweaty body had cooled enough for her to handle. She walked back in, leaving the doors open so she could feel the cool wind. She changed from her dancing clothes into her school clothes and finished her water. She tossed the bottle into the trash can next to the refrigerator, and once again opened the little door. This time she pulled out an apple, which she took a chunk of as she placed her clothes in her bag. She glanced around the room, checking for anything of hers and her eyes fell on the bureau.  
  
She struggled with the mysterious words and quickly wrote them down in her note book. Lily shouldered her bag and left the room, leaving the tape player for tomorrow's practice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily hurried through the halls, praying she would make it in time before anyone caught her out after curfew. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the portrait of the fat lady. She gave her the password and scrambled inside. She saw them talking in the corner, Lily slipped upstairs and into her empty dorm. Lily stashed her bag under her bed and walked into the bathroom, she took a shower. Making sure to make a lot of noise when she heard the dorm door open, and finished quickly. Lily wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door. She walked out of the steam cloud that emitted from the hot bathroom and came face to face with Mercy and Arabella.  
  
"Uh, hey guys." Lily said, nervously tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Lily, where have you been? The James and Sirius said you left detention by we didn't see you come up." Mercy said, following Lily as she walked over to her trunk.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother. I just went for a walk." Lily said sarcastically. Mercy sent her a look.  
  
"No, you didn't." Mercy said, staring Lily in the eyes. Lily glared back at her. Both extremely stubborn girls stood like that, for a few minutes. Until the door burst open and the Marauders entered the room. The took one look at Lily in her towel and went slightly crazy. James and Sirius exchanged a high five and a low whistle in Lily's direction, while Remus went slightly red.  
  
"Hey, Lily." James said, seductively.  
  
"GET OUT!" Lily roared, and the boys scurried out of the room in fear. Lily turned to Mercy and Arabella. "Look if you want to see where I went today then I'll show you tomorrow." Lily said, sighing slightly. She had wanted to show at least one of her friends what she could do and get their opinion about it. Lily pulled out her bed clothes and ducked behind her curtain to change. She emerged a minute later in black shorts and a black shirt that read: Some days you are the pigeon. Some days you are the statue. Mercy took one look at shirt and burst out laughing, along with Arabella. Lily smiled at them and made her way down to the common room. She quickly found the boys in front of the fireplace with a half dozen girls crowded around them.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily said to the boys. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." A few girls sent Lily a glare when she said that.  
  
"Hey, its all right! Its not everyday we see a beautiful girl in a towel." Sirius said smiling. Lily gave him a half-hearted glare and looked around at the group of girls, some glaring angrily at her, Francesca and Amanda with them, and other staring at her with admiration.  
  
"Looks like you guys have all ready required a fan club." Lily observed, James smiled back happily to her. Lily rolled her eyes, and faced the girls. "Don't tell them a lot of crap or else their heads might get too big to make it down the hall way." A few laughed, others just glared. "Hm, tough crowd. See you tomorrow boys." Lily said with a wave. Their echoed 'goodnights' followed her up the stairs and into the dorm. She snuggled under her blanket quickly, to avoid the questions she was sure Mercy would send her way. Lily slowly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Lily sat in charms class, nervously twisting her quill in her hand. Though she wanted to show her friends she was afraid that they might laugh at her. Lily flipped through her notebook, fidgety, and came across the strange language she copied from the bureau. She stared long and hard at it, trying to figure out what kind of language it was.  
  
Mercy's face suddenly appeared over her shoulder. "Whatcha looking at?" She whispered. Lily showed her the writing as discretely as she could, while still watching Professor Flitwick. "Cool, Italian!" She said, as she settled back in her seat. Lily looked at her sharply.  
  
"You know Italian?" Lily asked, almost jumping out of her seat.  
  
Mercy blushed and said. "Only a little, my grandmother is Italian and she taught me some before she died." Lily jumped up and hugged her, smiling hugely. Mercy, slightly scared, just stared at her. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily said sitting back down in her seat. Mercy shook her head and went back to writing her notes. Lily smiled to herself, glad that she had gotten over that particular barrier, now all she had to do was figure out what it meant. Lily spent the rest of the class taking notes with the other students.  
  
The day, slowly wound down and soon they were walking out of their last class. "Hey, guys. I'm going to the library. Anyone want to come." Lily said, as they walked down the hall. James and Sirius looked at Lily like she was crazy.  
  
"Are you kidding? We just spent a whole day going over educational things and you want to go to the library during our free time? You must be crazy." Sirius said, with James nodding along.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Lily told them as they hurried off down the hall.  
  
"Ignore them, we'll go with you." Mercy said. Lily smiled at her and Arabella, and they headed to the library.  
  
"What book did you want to get?" Arabella asked her, as she swung the door open.  
  
Lily looked around the large library and said. "An Italian language book." She walked over to the librarian and asked her about it. Then she followed her directions and searched the aisle. Mercy followed, and started searching the rows of books.  
  
"Here one is." Arabella said, pulling a book of the shelf. She handed it to Lily who took it and took a seat at the nearest table. She flipped through the book for a few minutes, and pulled out her notebook. She spent about five minutes searching through the book and writing down various words. Finally she shut the book, triumphantly.  
  
"What'd you find?" Mercy asked, interrupting her conversation with Arabella.  
  
"Through my doors you can go. I'll take you to rooms that you do know." Lily mumbled.  
  
"You've got to speak up, girl." Arabella said leaning towards her.  
  
"Oh, it just says. Through my doors you can go. I'll take you to rooms that you do know." Lily said, slightly puzzled.  
  
Mercy chuckled. "It rhymes!" Suddenly her stomach growled, and Arabella's answered in return. Lily closed the book, laughing and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"Come on guys, I'm hungry." Mercy said, and they headed to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Lily when are you going to show us?" Mercy asked in a whisper. They were sitting around the table in the common room doing their homework, well, at least Lily was. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were talking to their little fan club and Mercy was constantly bugging Lily. Finally Lily slammed her book shut.  
  
"Fine!" Lily snapped.  
  
Mercy struggled to hide her smile, as she leaned towards Arabella and whispered. "And the squeaky wheel gets the oil." Lily gave her a sarcastic smile before disappearing up the stairs. She returned a second later with her duffel bag and walked over to the table.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked, the two girls nodded and followed Lily out of the room. They talked about nothing of importance as they made their way up to the room. Mercy and Arabella suddenly grew quiet when Lily opened the door. They stood in awe, staring around the room. Lily walked in and placed her bag on the couch. She turned and started giggling at the two shocked girls' faces.  
  
"Well, this is where I've been hiding out." Lily said as she ushered her two friends into the room. "All right you two can stay here while I get changed." Lily said as she sat them down on the couch.  
  
"Why are you changing?" Mercy asked.  
  
Lily smiled and replied. "You'll see. Oh and if you laugh at me I'll hex you into next week." She grabbed her bag and disappeared into the adjourning bathroom. She changed from her day clothes and into her dancing clothes in record time. She placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath before turning the handle. She ignored Mercy's and Arabella's surprised questions and turned on the tape player.  
  
The music started immediately and Lily was once again transported to another realm, where nothing else mattered except the next move. She spun around the room, speeding up when the music did and slowing down when it did. She leapt, she twirled, she slid to the floor in a series of moves too complicated to explain. She seemed to be dancing as though she didn't realize where she was or who was watching.  
  
As the music continued, Arabella and Mercy stared. Unsure of what to think but was amazed by all the grace Lily held as she danced. The were all startled when the music cut off, signaling the end of the tape. Lily turned to face her two friends, slightly worried about their reactions.  
  
"Wow!" Arabella whispered in awe. Mercy moved her mouth but it seemed not to be working. Lily looked at them.  
  
"You liked it?" She asked them as she walked over to the refrigerator to grab a water.  
  
"Yeah! That was beautiful!" Mercy finally said and she leaned over to grab a soda, she passed one to Arabella before letting Lily close the door. Lily took a gulp of water, panting before taking another. Mercy got up and opened the doors leading out to the balcony.  
  
"You looked like you were hot." Mercy explained, tuning back to her two friends briefly. She looked out across the grounds. "Wow! What a view." She whistled.  
  
The other two came to join her, admiring the view. "Hey, who's that?" Arabella asked, pointing in to the fading darkness.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it looks like an adult and a student." Lily said, squinting to see better. They watched in silence until. "Hey did they just disappear under that tree?" Lily asked.  
  
"Looks like it. That was weird." Mercy murmured, deep in thought. They stood on the balcony for a few minutes before Arabella yawned.  
  
"I'm tired, ready to go?" She asked Mercy and Lily.  
  
Mercy nodded and Lily said. "Yeah, just let me change." And she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I've been to a ballet recital before but I have never seen such grace and beauty in such a young student." Mercy said, and explained to the very confused Arabella about what a ballet recital was. Lily emerged from the bathroom in time to hear Mercy finish up tell Arabella what a recital was.  
  
"All right. Ready?" Lily asked then, zipping up her bag of clothes. The two girls followed Lily out and down to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Umpa Lumpa." Lily told the portrait, and the three scrambled inside. James, Sirius, and Peter were sitting by the fire, with a crowd of second years and the two first years.  
  
"Hey girls!" James called to them, waving them over. The girls at their feet turned to glare at them as they walked over. Mercy laughed and nudged Lily and Arabella, nodding her head in an inconspicuous manner towards the girls. Lily laughed with her and Arabella merely smiled.  
  
"Hey where's the fourth one?" Arabella asked James, as Sirius was busy 'talking' to a second year. Lily looked at him in disgust before picking up a pillow and chucking it at the two snoggers.  
  
"What?! Hey Lily!" He exclaimed, as he threw the pillow back at Lily, and went back to his 'friend'.  
  
James laughed and looked up at the girls. Arabella was staring at him expectantly. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Where's Remus. Normally you all are bound at the hips. Is he more polite and decided to take his girlfriend somewhere where they won't be seen. Unlike some people." Arabella said, pretending to rub her eye while pointing at Sirius.  
  
"No, Professor Dumbledore said his mum was sick and that he was to go home for a few days." James asked, all laughter gone from his face.  
  
"His mum's sick?" Lily asked, worry creeping into her normal cool, collected self.  
  
"Yeah, but Remus said it wasn't bad and that he should be back in a say or two." James explained.  
  
Francesca tugged on James' arm, and he looked down at her. "Did you know that three years ago my dad had a chance to be the Minister of Magic, but he turned it down to help my mom raise me." She said, in a desperate attempt to get James interested in him.  
  
"Thank god he didn't take the job. Otherwise the entire government would be down the drain." Lily snapped at her.  
  
"Why would you say that? My father would be a wonderful Minister." She said in a false confused voice.  
  
"If he raised you and you turned out the way you are, then he shouldn't have been offered to be the Minister. He should be in an insane asylum!" Mercy snapped, getting annoyed with the girl drooling over James feet.  
  
"Lets go." Arabella whispered, pulling the two girls' arms. Lily and Mercy turned and followed Arabella up to the dorm. Lily paused at the stairs and turned back to James.  
  
"Hey James!" She shouted and waited for him to turn to her. "I hope those shoes are water proof!"  
  
James gave her a confused look. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because of all the drool dripping on to them!" Lily said, laughing. Mercy clapped her on the back and turned her away form the murderous glares coming form the fan club. Mercy and Lily walked up the stairs, even at the top they could hear James' laughter.  
  
A/N; I thought this was a nice place to stop. As it seems that you guys are getting antsy. Thank you all to those who review. I love you all.: ) (Not in the dirty way!) Soory it took me so long, but as you all know it SUMMER!!! Weee! All right hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to update sooner, but we're starting school on the 25. Grrrrr!!!! 


End file.
